


Spoiling the Baby

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written 19 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://strchsr.livejournal.com/profile">strchsr</a>'s prompt of <i>Girl!Harry, Lupin: godfather, birthday and girl</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Spoiling the Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strchsr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=strchsr).



> Written 19 May 2006 in response to [strchsr](http://strchsr.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Girl!Harry, Lupin: godfather, birthday and girl_.

"Don't spoil her, Remus. The birthday girl has had enough sweets," Lily rebuked Ree's godfather.

"Reeeemuhs!" the little girl squealed, holding up her chubby hands for more treats.

Looking close to stern, Remus replied, "Now Ree, Mummy said no."

"Pthhhh!" 

"Is that any way to speak to your mother?" James asked, laughing in unconcern.

"I swear, she'll never even finish growing her baby teeth the way you two go on. Come here, love. Mummy's going to give you your bath and put you to bed."

Ree's face fell.

"Here, I'll do it," Remus said, surreptitiously pocketed the packet of sweets.


End file.
